


The wrong time to be with someone

by Lukas_Doodles



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Cheating, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, affair, implied sexual relationship, mcsm aiden - Freeform, mcsm jesse - Freeform, mcsm lukas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas_Doodles/pseuds/Lukas_Doodles
Summary: Aiden knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He knows he should stop, he needs to. But he won’t.
Relationships: Jesse/Aiden, Jesse/Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The wrong time to be with someone

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA  
> Been falling out of loving jesskas, Aidesse is my new thing AHENBDHSJSBS

’This is wrong.’

The words repeated in Aiden’s head, taunting him endlessly as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. His bedsheets were crumpled at his waist, he was too hot for covers right now.

His head rested atop his folded arms, his only pillow being used by the sleeping male next to him.

Aiden tilted his head to the side, an unknown feeling pooling in his gut when his gaze fell on the other’s sleeping form. He reached forward, brushing a stray hair from his head. 

Jesse looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

Aiden let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, his head numb as he observed and admired the sleeping beauty next to him.

’You need to stop this.’

Aiden counted the freckles on Jesse’s cheeks, his darling dimples, the scars and newly forming bruises and marks on his jaw and neck. He smiled bittersweetly, letting his hand rest on Jesse’s cheek for a moment. After everything that’s happened, after everything he’s done, Jesse still came to him. Still laid with him in bed.

The sun was starting to rise already, Aiden noted, as golden rays of sunlight traced their way through the cracks in the curtain and cast themselves over him and Jesse. 

“Mhm.” Jesse groaned, head tilting up when the sun shone in his eyes. He lifted a hand to shield himself from the light, a sigh escaping his lips when he began to wake.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Aiden smirked, his hand no longer resting on Jesse’s cheek. He listened as Jesse mumbled someone incoherent before chuckling to himself and turning over in bed.

Damn that smile.

Aiden melted when Jesse turned over, the light pooling over his features and making him glow. His usually cocoa eyes appeared amber on the sunlight, his hair bronze. Aiden stared at him for a moment, a slow smile rising to his lips. 

“Damn you’re sexy.”

’Don’t talk like that. He’s taken.’

Jesse laughed softly, his eyes squinting closed in a delighted manner. He scooted closer to Aiden on the bed, his free hand reaching down to pull the covers up to his chest and cover himself, and kissed Aiden’s jaw. 

“You’re too sweet. I’ve been missing this kind of attention.” Jesse glanced up, his eyes meeting Aiden’s, before leaning in, mouth slightly agape.

Aiden closed the gap, savoring the warmth Jesse’s lips provided. His hand snuck its way into Jesse’s hair, fingers tugging on the strands and pushing him closer.

Jesse let out a small sound of satisfaction, his hands pressed against Aiden’s chest, tracing the freckles and spots littering his skin. He closed his eyes, pressing closer against Aiden, savoring the moment between them.

Aiden pulled back, trying not to think too hard about how Jesse pushed forward to make the kiss last longer.

“You’re amazing, Aiden.” Jesse sat up in bed, arms stretching outwards. His joints popped as he stretched, a satisfied moan falling from his lips as tension was released. 

Aiden laid his arm over his eyes, turning away out of respect for Jesse as he redressed himself.

“Thank you for having me last night.” A dip in the bed signaled to Aiden that Jesse was clothed again, he turned to the sound, smiling when Jesse leaned down and pecked his lips.

‘Don’t let him come over again.’

“Thank you for staying this time instead of leaving as soon as we were finished.” Jesse laughed at Aiden’s words, a lovely sound that made Aiden’s cheeks flush red.

“Same time next week?” Jesse asked, hand tussling through his hair to get his bangs out from his eyes.

“Yeah.” Aiden breathed out. He shouldn’t be doing this. He really shouldn’t.

“Alrighty. I gotta get going now, Lukas will be up soon and I don’t feel like getting caught so soon.” Jesse stood up, and with a small wave he was out of the bedroom. Already gone.

Aiden let himself fall back down on the bed. Any chance he had of being friends with Lukas again was probably ruined, even if he never found out about this affair- Aiden wouldn’t be able to look at his old friend with a straight face. How could he when he’s screwing his husband weekly?

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his face.

He should stop this.

But he won’t.


End file.
